In the field of production printing systems, large print jobs may include many pages and may take weeks to print. Because of this, print shop operators tend to use print servers, such as those utilizing Infoprint ProcessDirector (IPPD) software, in order to coordinate and schedule the actions of various printers at the shop and also to account for the complexities of high-volume printing. Because print server software can often be complex, it is not generally intuitive to use. Because of this, only a small fraction of operators of the print shop may be skilled in the use of the print server software. This can create a problem, as when a skilled operator has left the print shop (e.g., for vacation, for the night, etc.), the remaining print shop operators may be unable to schedule new jobs or otherwise interact with the printers without impacting the intended print production schedule.
Because of this, print shop operators continue to look for improved ways to interact with print servers. Additionally, print shop operators desire ways to interact with print servers even while they are off-site and away from the print shop.